


Lipstick smudge

by V_a_l_y



Series: OTP Fanart Challenge! [3]
Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Art, Comedy, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Funny, Secret Relationship, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_a_l_y/pseuds/V_a_l_y
Summary: "Mmmh... something's up right here."
Relationships: Spike Spiegel/Faye Valentine
Series: OTP Fanart Challenge! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Lipstick smudge

I hope this fanart ispires for a fanfiction, tehe <3

This artwork is part of my "OTP FANART CHALLENGE"!


End file.
